


Scattered Pages

by KueSusu



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KueSusu/pseuds/KueSusu
Summary: Compilation of Twisted Wonderland short stories from my personal headcanons.
Relationships: Vil Schoenheit/Cater Diamond
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Settling Down (Vil/Cater)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for clicking this story :)  
> I made this small stories since I have a lot of headcanons in Twst. Majority of pairs will be rare, I hope you'll enjoy them.
> 
> -xx-  
> Vil, Cater and their new home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Compilation of Twisted Wonderland short stories from my personal headcanons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you for clicking this story :)  
> I made this small stories since I have a lot of headcanons in Twst. Majority of pairs will be rare, I hope you'll enjoy them.
> 
> -xx-  
> Vil, Cater and their new home.

VilCater – After Marriage

Finally, some quality time between the two of them. After the hectic wedding preparations and big day, both Vil and Cater finally have time for themselves. 

“Cay” Vil called from upstairs. “Do you know where’s your hat?”

Cater, sorting their kitchen equipments, put down a gift from Lady Schoenheit carefully. He didn’t want the gift get damage before using it even once. And knowing the gift from Vil’s mother chills him. Cater couldn’t imagine his mother-in-law reaction when she found a scratch in their new pot.

Hearing Vil’s call, he checked their bedroom.

“Yes?”

“Where’s your hat?” Vil put another accessory aside as he lifts more clothes. “Mama sent food for dinner. Said she dropped it on Howl’s.”

Cater looked around stacked boxes around their room, trying to spot which one where he put the last of his items. He’s sure it’s in one of the smaller boxes. “Wait”

Vil gave up on that box. There’re only clothes with some accessories, but no hat. He noted several clothes that he can use if he had to go suddenly. Pushing the box, he heard Cater putting two boxes down and opened the next one.

“You forgot?”

“Ahaha, I think I put it in this one.” Frown. “Or in a box like this”

Vil check boxes that Cater put aside. He found no hat in the first one. The second,“Got it. I’ll get the food. It should’ve been here by now. How do I look?”

Perfect as usual. Not even opening dusty boxes disturb Vil’s beauty. 

Vil pecked Cater’s cheek before going out. “Say hi to the Howl’s”. Vil waved and jogged, a bit faster than normal. Probably the food has arrived.

Right, Cater closed the door. Their microwave should be near the kitchen or TV. And the plates somewhere near refrigerator. And glasses….

-xx-  
They appreciate rare peaceful times like this. Vil didn’t need to worry about another call from his manager for scheduled shoots or Cater didn’t have to update new photos on his MagiCam for a few days. Just them and their quality time together in their new home. They need to do a lot of redecorating after sorting out. Painting new colors, setting up small garden, repurposing some rooms. There are a lot of things to do in their little time together. 

At the very least they have started a new chapter in their live together right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: 21.08.2020
> 
> Hc 1: Both Vil and Cater live in Vil hometown as Vil's mother insist they stay close. They live in the outskirt, so it's not too noisy or close for Vil taste. Expect the Schoenheit's and the Howl's visit in the future, especially Jack's siblings. Cater is in for some rowdy time soon. 
> 
> Since this is my first time in writing after a long time, please don't hesitate to correct me if I'm making mistakes. English is not my first language, so if there are repetitions, feel free to point out. I'll try to improve and learn for future stories.


	2. Photo Collection (Cheka, ???, Sam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Compilation of Twisted Wonderland short stories from my personal headcanons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you for clicking this story :)  
> I made this small stories since I have a lot of headcanons in Twst. Majority of pairs will be rare. I hope you'll enjoy them.
> 
> -xx-  
> Cheka was on mission. He needed to be stealthy. He couldn't return back now.

Cheka – Photo Collection

Peeking behind a column, Cheka had to make sure everything was safe. Even if the place was empty, like the hallway in front of him, he had to make sure everything was clear. He needed to be stealthy. He couldn’t return back now.

When he heard nothing but cold winds, Cheka jogged. The school was cold for some reasons even though it’s March. The school was deserted and it spooked Cheka. He passed many classrooms, many of them are empty. After checking three doors, Cheka tried to open the fourth classroom he found. Curious. He’s careful this time.

The room opened quietly, warm winds flowing out. Cheka shivered, his sticky clothes were pressed a bit more. There are some students there, chatting. They gather around one person, a phone in their hand. They looked so serious. There were no one that Cheka recognizes and there are no Oji-tan’s friends. It’s best to leave them alone. Slowly, Cheka close the door until it close completely.

“Hello ther- AKH!”

Cling tight, bite hard and don’t let go until the prey fall down.

Cheka was ready to bite harder when the hand on his head patted him. He just realized it when the person he bite laugh.

“O-Oh. That’s a strong bite.”

Cheka looks up, looking at the person for a moment before slowly letting go. He blushed when the person only laugh at him.

“I-I’m sorry” 

“It’s okay. I’m fine, see” 

Cheka couldn’t help it. Papa always jump on Cheka. Mama, too. Sometimes.

“You… are Leona’s family ?”

“You know Oji-tan!!??”

“Sometimes we have classes together” The man smiled. He noted the boy’s perking ears and swaying tail. “Do you want to meet him?”

Cheka really wanted to meet his Oji-tan. But he’s here for a nother reason. A mission. “N-no. I’m here for another reason”

“Oh? And that would be?”

“I need to go to general store”

“Here?”

“Yes! Can you show me the way?”

The man’s lip quirked a bit. Looking at Cheka’s condition in whole, he flicked his fingers. Cheka closed his eyes when sudden warm breeze blown on him. In a few second, the young cub is dry again. 

Just in case, Cheka checked on his back pouch, making sure the content is okay.

The man offers his hand to Cheka. “How did you get drenched? I’m sure the previous hallway has blazing air.”

“I opened some classroom doors” Cheka looked at the hand, and the man. The man waited. “I didn’t know snow can fall in a classroom” Being kind once doesn’t mean the person can be trusted, Papa said. “The second and third doors have strong wind and it’s raining” Cheka can’t dry himself completely. Mama forbid him from using any fire magic until he’s a bit older. 

“And your belongings?”

“It’s dry now. Thank you”

Cheka thought he saw some people like the man before. Pale, sharp ears, little fangs, exotic smell …. And wings?? 

Something clicked in Cheka’s head.

Oh, he’s a fairy!

“I’m not asking anything for your request. And for drying you” The man said after he saw the cub shifting back a bit.

“Are you really?”

“Yes, I am. I’m helping as Leona’s acquaintance”

“Friend?”

He didn’t reply. Only his eyes and his smile were his response.

When Cheka took the man’s hand, he carefully grip Cheka’s hand until he’s sure it’s tight. Saying a, “Ready?” , he clicked his fingers. 

Cheka reflexely tighten his hand when he suddenly lost his balance. The floor disappeared and they falled down into a dark hole for. Cheka braced for hard fall, but instead he float softly. The scenery changed to a room with items on shelves and tables.

“Oh, it’s rare to see you visiting”

“Sam” The man helped Cheka down slowly before tilting his head. “This cub is looking for your wares”

“What are you looking for, young cub? We have everything you need here!”

“Then, you have the newest school event collection photos of Oji-tan”

The clerk smiled wider . “IN STOCK NOW”

The clerk, Sam, left them afterwards, leaving Cheka alone with the man. Said man is looking at a shelf full of bottles. The clerk returned back with a book in his hand. Carefully, Cheka climbed a chair next to him to see the book on counter.

“We have the newest photos for current event.” 

There are a lot of photos in different situation, mainly consist of five young men and a cat in beautiful clothes and cute decorations. Cheka can’t help but awe when he saw his Oji-tan. He looks so handsome! 

“I want this!” His Oji-tan is so cool. Look at his eyes, his smile, his gesture! The flowers made him looks even more mysterious.

“And this is just get in” The clerk push the picture to Cheka.

If the previous photo showed Leona in mysterious and ephemeral presence, this new one showed him with his strong posture and confidence smile.  
The man laugh behind him. “Leona is really popular”

“So sorry, but one person can only have six of the same pictures. Especially for these ones.” The clerk tap the photos frame. The gold color shines a bit. “They are very rare”

“Ok” Cheka was excited. He can keep five for himself and snuck one for Papa later. 

“Would you want to add a copy of Fairy Gala record?”

“There’s one?” Cheka wasn’t sure his saving is enough for more than photos. Plus, he can’t show it to his parents. They’ll knew Cheka has sneaked out… But, a record of Leona Oji-tan in action!

“If you add it, I’ll give you 20 % discount” 

“Add a bit more, Sam” The man said. He’s opening previous pages, smile of amusement in his face. 

In the end, Cheka get both photos and the record. He’s so lucky to get more discount. There’s only little left of his saving, but that’s fine. Cheka just need to study harder and practice more so Papa can give Cheka more money to save!

“Thank you very much” Cheka carefully took the wrapped goods and put it into his pouch.

“Come again next time. I’ll try to stock something special for you” The clerk wink playfully.

“You don’t want to buy anything?”

“None for me. I’m here to escort you, cub”

Saying his thanks once again, both Cheka and the young man left. The young man teleport straight to Mirror Chambers. Cheka wanted to stay longer, but he needed to be back soon. He didn’t want Papa and Mama worried. 

“Thank you Mr. Fairy”

“Ahaha. It’s nothing cub” the man patted Cheka’s head. “Come visit again, okay”

Cheka nodded in enthusiasm before passing the mirror portal and returning back home. He shivered again, this time from cold creeping up in the Palace inner garden. Half of the garden is already dark, the sun is setting.

“Cheka”

The small prince jumped in surprise. Far in shadow, he can saw his Mama shape.

“Where were you?”

“I was exploring around”

“Really?” The Queen smelled magic on her son, something distinct but similar to wind magic.

“Yes! I saw a retainer practicing magic.” Cheka kissed his Mama cheek. “ I don’t want to bother so I hid to watch, hehe.”

A retainer, huh…

-xx-  
That night, Cheka sneaked into his Papa office. His Papa was having a short walk after dinner before continuing his work. Cheka needed to be careful. He didn’t want his Papa find out he’s here. Slipping his Oji-tan’s photos among the unsigned documents, Cheka goes out after that. He giggled in delight, couldn’t wait to see his Papa reaction when he’ll find those photos later.

Cheka knew Papa missed Oji-tan so much. Papa can’t go since Papa still had a lot of papers to sign and people to visit. So it’s Cheka job to cheer Papa. And maybe, snuck Papa’s unsent letters to Oji-tan’s room next time Cheka visited. 

For now, Cheka had to hide his collection somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hc 1: In game events card are actually photos taken by magic or drone like Idia's. Crowley allowed this. The students on cards know and give their agreement. Sam sell those photo for collection since students collect them. You want a gold card? You either have to wait until they printed more cards and get it first or barter them with fellow students.
> 
> Hc 2: Cheka is aware of Papa and Oji-tan strained relationship. And after an accident happening in Oji-tan after Magishift, Papa write a lot of letters. But he didn't sent them. But he still write more letters.
> 
> xx-xx  
> Cheka is too cute and sweet. I try to match the situation from Cheka's eyes. He's sweet cub. He's still learning so sometimes he had muddled thought since he base his action on Papa and Mama words if he's unsure. 
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading. I feel so honored to see there are a lot of people checking these stories and give it a chance. I hope you enjoy them. I apologize the characters are OOC, I'm still learning.  
> Don't hesitate to share correction if there are mistakes and tips to improve these small stories
> 
> So, do you know who's the mysterious young man?


	3. The Dilema of Mer Students in NRC Part. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, late update. I'm sorry. I have to juggle between works and responsibility just for a break. Sometimes I'm not in a mood or was too tired to do anything.

Being a merman sometimes can be hard. Living in a world where the creatures live in principal hunt or be hunted, you have to be quick in thinking and have self-reservation. Despite merfolks slowly start building a colony to live, the residents still have that one instinct. So if you find your neighbour next door gone, well...

But being a non-fish merfolk is harder. You are either labelled too dangerous, too weak, or just plain weird. Jade and Floyd had to face the reality of being predators when they are young and migrating south to Coral Sea central town for their education. Not that they mind since they technically can get away if ... something happens with the young merfish peer. And young merfish, young as they are, know not too tempt the twins. Not all of them will be lucky reach adulthood, after all. Not with their long lifespan and the cruel world they are living in. For Azul, he supposed to fall in the same category as the twins if not for the fact his parents had live long enough to be recognized as central Coral Sea semi-permanent resident and his small and chubby appearance. Azul loves his parents, really, but their love also cause his problems in his childhood days.

Nine years of merfolk standard, sixty-three years of human time count of hard adolescent. 

And when Azul, Jade and Floyd got the invitation to attend one of the prestigious school on land, they were very excited and happy. Night Raven College is one of the best school in the world. Their system catered to all race instead of just Human or Beastman and they also provided excellent education. In exchange of students achievements and their services for the college in the future. A small fee for great outcome.

In their excitement, especially for Azul giddiness with the prospect of expanding his contracts, they forgot it's hard to be humans.

"Azul!" Jade tried to catch Azul arms before he fall down. He missed and he internally winced when Azul hit the ground with loud thud.

"I'm okay" He's not. But Azul won't say that. He tried to focus on his feet, his two feet, his two functional feet. It's hard because he had to find which part of his human brain controlled these feet. And his brain goes haywire because they tried to move his lost limbs. "Why is this so hard?" Azul muttered softly after he his right feet spasmt, nearly kicking another mer students in front of him as his knee jerk. 

"Eh, this is boring" Floyd didn't move from his position on the floor as he saw Jade and Azul upside down. Jade looked at his feet, again, for the twentieth times. He didn't move a single steps from his original position whila Azul tried to stand up by pulling himself witht he help of the side bar. It dented a bit more as straigthen himself. "I want to play~"

"Patience" Azul said as he tried to calm himself.

But patience didn't help them learn how to walk faster. Here, along with other mer students from all region of Atlantica Kingdom, they have to learn the basic function of human feet. Mer students were admitted a month early just for this practice because not only they have to learn to walk, they have to train for their stamina in their human body. Annoying and troublesome. 

"Ne, ne, fishie, what would we have for dinner today?" Floyd asked one of the assigned seniors to watch them. He's tired, this is boring and he's sticky. Why is human body so troublesome?

"Floyd" Jade warned his brother. They couldn't afford problems in this stage. Not yet. 

Floyd only looked at Jade and huft.

There's a yelp from the front again. Azul this time managed sucessfully kicked a fellow student with his right feet before hitting his left to solid wall. Floyd laughed so hard, slapping the floor next to him. Oh, this is rich. The problem with Azul is not because he couldn't walk because his tentacles turned to feet like most merman. Azul problem is that his brain can't process which part controlled this two feet because he used to have eight.

Azul felt his brain was cut on motoric department and had something shoved there to fill the space. He couldn't stand straight, if he could lift his foot a bit it doesn't guaranteed that when he put it down his brain will hold as he start putting pressure. His brain went overdrive. That's why he's twitching so much. From his waist down, Azul often twitched here and there or have feet spasm since his brain tried so hard to compensate for missing limbs.

Azul was not happy. He was one of the last students to be able to walk. But on the other hand, his limbs has more strength and pressure when they finally abled to moved. Sure, his hands are pretty weak compared with Jade and Floyd, but once he gripped something, it's hard to pry the item from his fingers. He can write with both hands -and feet- if he has too. When his feet moved, he had to be careful else he break another floor. Apparantly having four limbs instead of ten means he has whatever condensed power from his tentacles. His feet can kick hard if he want, but Azul prefered not to. His physical ability is abyssimal plus he couldn't see well without using magical glasses.

Azul, at least can lorded his superiority on his feet power and stamina on holding his physical body longer than the twins. 

Like today for example

"Alright, move to your class, puppies!" Crewel called as students still lounge around even when the bell has rung. 

"Uh.. Sir"

"Yes?"

"It's Leech, sir" One of Diasomnia first year entered the class again just a moment after he got out. "He's in the corridor. He's with his glasses friend"

Again? Isn't this the third time this week? Crewel checked outside his lab and there he was.

Floyd, in the middle of corridor, was humming. People sidestepped him, careful not to hit his feet. Azul was standing next to him, talking about something that Floyd didn't hear. There's nothing Azul could do to help Floyd stand. Not when Floyd was heavier and taller than him. Which still unfair, in Azul part. Why didn;t he get taller, too?

Oh, someone finally notice they are there. Floyd was waiting twenty minutes on ground and no one did not pass, not even a janitor ghost. Azul was talking his ear off again. Nothing important.

"Leech. Where's your next class?" Crewel walked to them after dismissing the Diasomnia student. He looked at Ashengrotto where the students nervously pulled his schedule.

"Somewhere on second floor" Probably. Maybe? Meh, not that Floyd care.

"How long were you here?" Crewel took Leech schedule from Ashengrotto. The other student quitely waiting as Crewel tried to look for Leech class.

"Eh, twenty or so" Floyd was bored, but Jade and Azul insisted that he had to attend class. 

That's Analytical Magic class he missed, Crewel internally sigh. Not Leech fault, Crewel knew. First year mer students still fall here and there in their first six months because their feet were too tired to hold them and walk. "I don't want to hear you to fall again this and next week, understand?" Or Crewel will cut Leech score because he's not trying hard enough on his stamina exercise. Oh, Crewel knew Leech was capable more than this. But the Younger mood swings is a problem for his study. He eyed Ashengrotto and hoped the other students understand his words in case Leech didn't listen now. 

"Okay, Sensei~"

"Here, get on" Crewel crouch on front of Floyd. Impossible to help him walk because Leech will topple his body and drag him down.

Floyd eyes was wide. Azul was speechless, nearly dropping his books. Was the teacher seriously offered Floyd to ride his back? Yes, yes it is by the sharp eyes Crewel gave to him.

"I will ... return to my class, Teacher"

"Say that you were assiting me on last period" Crewel said as he left with younger Leech, too happy to mess his hair as they walk. Ashengrotto would be fine. and Crewel had to fix his hair after this.

Let just say that 1D students that day were surprised by their Alchemy Teacher came on their class, carrying a 185+ cm students that also their new classmate on his back with rustled hair. He put the younger Leech down in an empty chair and gave him a vial of potion. He waited Leech fully drink, hit his stick on the table where Leech sit and leave as nothing happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HC 1: Merfolk has longer lifespan than Human and Beastman. Long enough to some half-Fae species but not as long as pureblood Fae.
> 
> HC 2: I always think Azul always has that problem in walking when he first human. I already explained it. For Leech brothers and other single tail mer, their problems is mostly moving one big and single appendage into two parts. Their brains didn't know how to do this and when they get used to this, they actually drowned a but when reverting back since their tails shook uncontrollaby.
> 
> HC 3: Azul has weird limbs power in his human forms. Small arms and hands but they hold so much pressure and pure power. He technically should have enough to make a hole in a wall, but he didn't. He's a magician and gentleman and that's not gentlemanly.
> 
> HC 4: Often merfolk falls down when they walk since their potion change their tails into feet, but not telling how tired they are. they fall down suddenly and when they poked their feet, their muscles are sore. It's common on the first semester of school year. But that doesn't mean seniors didn't fall. They did, too, ocassionally. Thye knew their limit


End file.
